


fire and resolution

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eye Trauma, F/F, Gen, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Other, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke wakes up three days after an attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire and resolution

Clarke groans, her hands coming up to rub her eyes. She blinks a few times but her vision doesn't fully clear. It's dark and hazy and she begins to panic. A touch on her shoulder causes her to jerk, gaze directs to a blurry form. 

"Why... can't I see anything?" she asks, groggy and disoriented.

"Clarke."

"Answer me!" she demands. She tries to sit up but a hand holds her down with little force. She sighs, collapsing back on the makeshift hospital bed. "How long have I been out?"

"Three nights. Don't get up."

She closes her eyes and listens to the voice, trying to place it's owner. Her hearing isn't up to par, either; words mumbling in and out of coherence. Her head falls back against her pillow and tears began to swelling, stinging the backs of her eyes. Clark takes a long breath, hiding away in the darkness. It doesn't matter if she's blind here, it doesn't matter if anyone is blind here. 

"You, Lexa, and Orrin were the closest to the blast," the person explains. 

"Where are they? Is Lexa okay?"

"You sustained significant injuries, Clarke, but most will heal," they reach out and grab her hand. Clarke grips back with desperation. 

"Mom?" she cries, leaning forward without restraint. It hurts and she grimaces but she grips her mother into an embrace. When they brake away, Abby pushes back strands of blonde hair from her face. 

"Orrin did not survive. Lexa had minor injuries. A burn on her leg. She would have had more if you hadn't covered her," Abby tells her. Clarke's breathing is strained and ragged, waiting for more. She doesn't continue, her thumb running over the back of her hand. 

"Will I see again?"

"I don't know. It may improve but I don't think it'll be 100%. For now, you just need to relax. Have some water," Abby instructs and holds up a canteen of lukewarm water. Clarke drinks with desperation. "Slowly." Abby reaches for the container and slows her down, leaving enough to slosh the bottom. Clarke's hands tremble and her mother tightens her grip. She whispers how okay it's going to be but she knows it's not. She can't see, she can barely hear, and more people died because of her motives. Her free hand presses hard against her chest as her breath quakes out of her, ragged and beaten. 

Clarke's cheeks are wet with tears, her fingers clutching to her mother. Her cries are silent and strained, trembling in her embrace. 

"You've not been alone the whole time," Abby coos, trying to calm her down. "Raven and Octavia was here a few hours ago. And Bellamy. Jasper a couple of times, too." 

Her breaths slow and steady as she's informed of the last few days. Abby lists off a few more names. "Lexa?" Clarke interrupts when she began to move away from visitors to details of the attack. When Abby shakes her head no she's forced to look away, staring off blankly. 

"If I've... I... I want to be alone," she stammers, voice cold and weak. She doesn't get any questions but Abby retreats, just before she plants a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. 

"It'll be okay."

_It'll be okay._


End file.
